From New York, New York to La Push, Washington
by Yorkiepoogirl
Summary: When Lydia's mom moves her half way across the country from New York City to the small town of La Push Washington, she doesn't know if she'll ever adjust. That is until she bumps into an unsuspecting boy at a dog park, bringing her into a world she had never known even existed. PaulxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Lydia's POV**

Chapter 1- Leaving the Only Home I've Ever Known

"I still can't believe you're doing this to me," I said to my mother.

"Maybe the change of scenery will do you some good," my mom sighed.

We had been through this argument several times before. I could tell she was already sick of the conversation, even though it had just started.

"Moving me across the country, away from my friends and everything I've known, is not a good thing."

"I know this isn't easy for you, honey, but the job I got in La Push is really good. It pays better than the one I have here and has the job security that I've always wanted."

My mom had worked as a librarian at a local library but had received an offer to become a professor at a local community college in La Push. She had been a professor at a community college in New York, but had lost her job last fall, leaving her to get a librarian job that she had hated.

"I know but did you really have to uproot me from my home, the summer before my senior year?"

I remembered when I first told all my friends I was moving. Our last year together before we were all separated. Sammie, Alex, and I had been inseparable since third grade. Truth be told, I wasn't sure if the three of us would last in college. I had always hoped we would, but I knew the reality of my hopes. I thought our senior year would be the last hurrah for the three of us. Unfortunately, that hurrah was cut short this summer after my mom had told me we were moving. I guess it was like my first year in college, the three of us millions of miles a part, only a year early. Sammie and Alex had sworn we would all stay in contact but I knew that wasn't true. We would soon be applying to colleges, shopping for prom dresses, and graduating. We'd all be busy and as much as I would like to think we'd stay in contact, I wasn't hopeful.

"I know the timings bad, Lydia, but think of all the new friends you can make and the new experiences you'll have in Washington."

I crossed my arms over my body, "I don't want new experiences with people I'll be leaving in a year, anyways. I just want to spend my last year of adolescence where I'm comfortable!"

I realized I had raised my voice more than I intended to when my mom and I fell silent.

"Could you just hand me one of the other boxes over there," my mom said, breaking the silence between the two of us. She pursed her lips, her tell that she was upset.

I obligingly complied. Only because I wasn't in the mood to get into another screaming war with my mother. My voice was still strained from the last one.

"The moving truck is coming in an hour, so pack up the rest of your things, please."

"I'll go get the rest of my boxes in my room."

As I entered the room I had grown up in I started to get a sinking feeling. I was leaving the only home I had ever known. Sure it was sort of small because of the limited affordable apartments available in New York, but hey-it was home for me. My seventeen years had all been spent in the same place and suddenly, things were changing. I glanced at the only thing I hadn't packed away, a photograph of Sammie, Alex, and I. The picture had been taken last year at prom. The three of us were all squished in together in a three-way hug. I was in the middle, my bright smile glowing between Alex and Sammie's tight hug. I wiped away a stray tear that had escaped from my eyes.

That was all before. Before I had known I'd be ending high school without my two best friends.

I was moving on in the world, alone.

"Lydia!" I heard my mom call from the living area, "Do you have your boxes ready?"

I placed the photograph into an open box nearby. "Yeah!" I yelled back after taping the box closed and labeling it 'Lydia's Room'.

After all the boxes had been loaded onto the truck, I went to my room for one last look before I left it forever.

I took out my phone and snapped a quick photo of the room. I glanced at the photo and saw a blank room staring back at me. All the memories I had created in this room, the endless sleepovers, the movie nights, even the late studying sessions, felt like they had never existed. Without my furniture and décor to fill the room, those memories had been erased. Like the room I was leaving behind, my new life in La Push would be spotless, a blank slate I was expected to fill.

It was then I decided how my new life would be. I would not make friends, I wouldn't try to fit in. It would only hurt too much by the time I left for college. It would be better if it was just me my senior year. There was no point anymore.

With a heavy sigh I closed the door on my room, ending my life in New York, but also the life I had that was so comfortable and so familiar. I knew that soon enough, the New York I had known like the back of my hand, would be a foreign memory. A concept I had once understood, but now knew little about.

 **Sorry if this chapter seemed a little melodramatic. I just wanted to show how Lydia was effected by moving across the country. It helps to build her reasoning of why she doesn't want to make friends at her new school.**

 **If you guys are wondering when Paul will appear, he will be within the next two chapters. I hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter. It would be great if you could review for me. Reviews are like nice little virtual hugs. Seriously, give me any kind of feedback. I take constructive criticisms really well and it's widely appreciated. Give me any ideas you may be having or thoughts about the story. The first person to review will get a shout out in my next chapter! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shout out to Pocketcage who was the first user to follow and fave my story. Thanks for reading!**

 **Sorry if you were hoping for Paul in this chapter, he won't appear until the next one. Don't worry, though! I'm already working on the third chapter and it will 100% have Paul in it! He was supposed to be in this chapter, but the chapter ended up being way longer than I though it was going to be. Please don't hate me and keep on reading! :) :)**

 **A little disclaimer: All of the rights go to Stephanie Meyer and her Twilight Series. I do not own any other the characters or claim that I came up with them. The only original characters are Lydia and her mother, at this point.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **Lydia's POV**

Chapter 2- Being friendless isn't as easy as you would think

The morning of my first day of school was nearly perfect, for about one second.

As my eyes fluttered open from my sleep, I almost forgot where I was. Almost.

When I lived in New York, I would wake up to sounds of taxi cabs, bike bells, and the general hum of the city. But today, I found myself searching for those sounds, waiting for the familiar music that I had become so accustomed to hearing.

In New York, I never needed an alarm.

If it wasn't the sounds of the city that woke me up, it was my mother.

Her booming voice was as good as any alarm clock I would've needed.

However, now that we were in La Push and was a senior, I was going to be waking myself up. Now that my om had a job she seriously cared about, I guess she wanted me to take school as seriously as she was taking this job.

I didn't really protest. The city was my favorite alarm, now that was gone I'd rather replace it with an animated chime than the booming voice of my mother.

For some reason today, I didn't need my alarm. I woke up naturally at the primal time of 6:33 AM.

I actually had woken up early so I used the extra time I had to send a good luck message to Sammie and Alex, they were starting their first day too.

After getting up, I quickly ran into the shower, applying a special conditioner that was supposed to make my hair smell like mangos. Even though I hadn't planned on making any friends, that didn't mean I couldn't smell nice.

I checked the time on my phone, 7:02. Crap. That only gave me an hour to dry my hair, do my makeup, get dressed, and head out to school. I started to regret the extra long shower concert I had preformed. Usually it calmed my nerves for whatever task was at hand, but today it might have just made me late. At the very least, it put me in a better mood for starting my senior year at a brand new school.

I wrapped my body in a towel while I started to dry my hair.

My straight black hair was pretty boring in my opinion. It was only a few inches from my belly button, as I was growing it out. I almost decided on curling it to change it up, but I realized I didn't have time for that today.

I quickly applied concealer so I didn't look like a zombie, and some mascara to my lashes.

I wasn't a big makeup wearer, I liked to extenuate my lashes, though, especially because they were so short to begin with.

I was combing through my hair when my phone dinged with a notification.

It was Sammie, replying to the group chat message I had sent earlier.

'Maybe you'll find a hot Asian boy on your first day!'

In our trio, Sammie was by far the prettiest. She had striking green eyes, long blonde hair, and a figure to kill for. Guys practically chased her around trying to get a second glance, let alone a phone number. Alex, too, was super pretty, but in an athletic sort of way. She had a muscular build and was on track to play field hockey in college. Alex and Sammie both had several boyfriends throughout high school. I, however, had never even kissed anyone yet, let alone had a boyfriend. Sammie had always wanted to set me up with an Asian guy, because I was Asian. 'A match made in heaven' she would call it. I would always roll my eyes and tell her I'd find a guy my own way.

I laughed as I sent back a message.

'Cross your fingers!', it read.

I quickly got dressed, wearing black high waisted shorts and a tribal pattered crop top. I grabbed my black flip flops from a box where they had been in, placing them on my bed.

I did a quick once over on my outfit. I felt like it was nice enough to make a good first impression(not that I cared or anything), but not too dressed up where I would feel out of place.

I headed downstairs to the kitchen where my mother was at the stove.

"Hey honey, did you sleep okay?"

"Yeah," I responded. "Pretty well, actually. Considering."

She held out the two eggs she had cooking in the pan. I grabbed a paper plate from the pantry as both eggs slide from the pan to my plate.

I sprinkled some pepper and salt on the eggs as my mom motioned for me to sit down at the counter.

"So, are you excited?"

I nodded, chewing my egg.

"That's it?" My mom added another egg to the pan.

I nodded again, still working on my two eggs.

We sat in silence for a few seconds as the egg sizzled.

"Lydia. Are you in the mood to talk today?" My mom joked

"Sorry Mom," I said, finishing the second egg.

"I've just got a lot going on today, with school and everything," I added.

"I get it. I'm sure you'll make friends, don't worry."

That's not the part I'm concerned about, I thought to myself. I'm actually trying _not_ make friends, quite the opposite of what my mom wanted.

"Hey mom, I have to head out now," I said, glancing at my phone. I had fifteen minutes to get to school and it took ten to get there.

"Sure thing, sweetie. Good luck and have fun." She pulled me in for a hug across the counter.

"You sure you don't want me to drive you to school? "

"No thanks, I'll just walk today. "

I grabbed my keys off the counter and my backpack from the couch.

"Love you!" I called as I exited.

I started on my walk to school, glancing at the school schedule clutched in my hand.

I was praying that I wouldn't get lost in the school. I had a horrible sense of direction and it definitely wouldn't help today.

I rubbed my eye a little, thinking an eyelash had fallen in my eye.

Crap! I had forgotten I was wearing makeup and had a little bit of black mascara on my hand.

I quickly rubbed my hand on my shorts and used the camera in my phone to look for damage.

Luckily it wasn't anything I couldn't have just wiped away.

I sighed. Ugh, I was so not in the mood for school today.

I needed coffee. I wondered if they had a Starbucks around here.

I glanced at my clock, 7:54. No time to stop for coffee anyways.

I wished my mom hadn't gotten into tea or there would have been fresh coffee brewing when I woke up.

I quickened my pace as I approached the high school. It seemed slightly run down, with a faded Quileute Tribal School sign displayed on the main entrance of the building.

I checked my clock again, 7:57. Shoot, only three minutes to get to first period.

I'd have to skip going to my locker. I raised my straps on my backpack for a second. I had one too many binders in there. I should have known I would have been running late and packed lightly.

I started walking faster as I searched the hallways for my first class. All though the hallways were still full with students, I could hear the flopping like sound of my flip flops against the plastic floor.

I slipped into one of the only seats left just as the bell began to ring.

The teacher, an older man with small circles for spectacles gave me a side wards glance as I entered.

"Okay class. Welcome to AP English Literature and Composition. I'm Mr. Saunders. Don't think this is a blow off class. The exam is in May and unless you want to pay ninety dollar for a one on the exam, I suggest you pay attention. Today you'll be pairing up in partners to work on a project on the book you read in the summer, The Godfather. The assignment is specified in the sheet at the front of the room. I'll give you the rest of class to arrange partners and discuss project plans. Get working."

I sighed as I tried to figure out who I was supposed to work with. I knew no one and I hadn't planned on getting to know anyone anyways. I really didn't feel like asking Mr.. Saunders to assign me a partner. That was just embarrassing.

"Pst. Pst."

I swerved my head behind me to see where the sound was coming from.

"Hey. Wanna be partners?"

The girl who had approached me was pretty. She had dark eyes and hair like I did, but the similarities stopped there. My skin was much paler compared to her tanned toned skin. She actually looked like a lot of the La Push students, I began to notice. Although I blended in from the back, I stuck out because of my lighter skin tone.

"Yeah, sure." Considering I wasn't going to get any other options being the new girl, I decided to take the opportunity I could get.

"I'm Claire." She smiled

"Lydia." I smiled back. Then I realized I wan't trying to make friends, being overly friendly with this girl would not accomplish that task. Keep it professional, I thought to myself.

"So what project do you want to do out of these choices?" I motioned to the assignment sheet Mr. Saunders had given us.

"Hmm." Claire pulled the paper closer to her as she examined it. I noticed she had really nice lashes. It didn't even look like she was wearing mascara. I realized Claire might have been the kind of person I would have been friends with back home. Stop it, Lydia. I told myself. Making friends will only lead to going your separate ways.

"I like the third one."

"Do a project comparing The Godfather book's literary elements or themes with The Godfather movie's themes or elements in film," Claire read out loud.

"Yeah, sure that sounds fine." I wasn't in the mood to protest and it sounded like a good project prompt to go on.

"Have you seen the movie, though?"

"No, haha." I laughed

"Me either."

"Class finish up your last thoughts with your partner, the period will be ending soon," Mr. Saunders announced.

"Do you wanna come over my house sometime to watch it?" Claire asked.

Crap. This wasn't what I wanted. I knew it was for a school project, but it seemed like two friends watching a movie together. I couldn't really say no without being rude though.

"Uh, yeah sure."

"How about-"

Claire's sentence was interrupted by the bell.

"Lydia Stevens, can I talk to you for a second?" Mr. Saunders asked.

I approached the desk he was sitting at in the front of the room before waving goodbye to Claire.

Saved by the bell _and_ the teacher, I thought to myself. At least we hadn't planned any hanging out, it would delay the possibility of making friends for at least a week.

"I just wanted to tell you if you needed any help on the project or advice on anything, you can ask me."

I was surprised as his nicer demeanor. It was a change from his attitude in class.

"Your mom's an English professor over at La Push Community College right?"

Of course, he know about my mom's job. That explained the sudden niceness.

I nodded.

"Are you planning on being an English major in college? I read your records. You received the English Award at your old school three years in a row?"

"Yeah", I responded. I didn't know what to say.

"I'll be expecting great things from you, Lydia. Keep up the good work."

I nodded, yet again. It seemed like I was doing a lot of that lately.

"Now hurry off to your next class so you're not late."

"Thanks Mr. Saunders." I quickly responded and I added a pep to my step.

My eyes darted down the hallway as I tried to figure out the best way to get to my next class.

I can't believe the first day and my English teacher was already expecting 'great things' from me. I thought being the new girl was supposed to come with a blank slate, not the same slate I had back in New York City.

I ran up the stairs to my left, not wanting to be late to my next class.

* * *

When the bell first rang after fifth period, I was relieved. Finally, there was no more idle chat and I could just sit at lunch at my own table and go on my phone.

I didn't have time to throw together a bag lunch so I entered into the lunch line.

There was a variety of food selections, but nothing looked too appetizing.

I found wrapped PB&J sandwiches in one corner. I reached to grab one and found my finger brush someone elses. I pulled back my hand quickly, glancing at who it was.

"Sorry." We both said in unison.

It was a guy.

And he was cute, really cute.

We both smiled at each other and I could see his two distinct dimples when he did.

God, I love dimples, I thought to myself.

"Here," the boy grabbed two sandwiches, placing one on my tray and one on his.

"Thanks," I smiled again. I knew I wasn't supposed to be making friends, but this guy was just too cute not to be friendly.

Not only did he had dimples, but he was quite tall. He was probably under six foot, but not by much. He had shorter curly hair and nice blue eyes.

"Could you hurry up along there," someone called from the back of the line.

We both moved our trays down the line.

The boy grabbed a chip bag, while I went for an apple.

I handed two dollars to the lunch lady working the case register and headed to the condiments table to grab some napkins.

I was just reaching for a napkin when the boy appeared again.

"Are you new here?" He smiled, his dimples showing again.

"Y-yeah. I just got here like last night."

"Matt." He said, holding his hand out.

I shook it. I was actually a little stunned. My first day and a cute boy was talking to me, that had happened only a few times in New York and it had never went anywhere. Now that it was actually happening to me, I was in some sort of state of disbelief.

"Lydia," I smiled yet again. Geez, it must have been something about a cute boy that made me smile like someone who just had gotten their braces off.

"So, Lydia. Do you think I could get your number? I could show you the best places in La Push or something."

Was this actually happening?

"Sh-sure," I managed to stammer out.

I typed my number into his phone as he did the same in mine.

"I'll call you." He told me before walking away.

Still in that state of disbelief, I walked over to an empty table to eat my lunch.

I was perfectly content sitting alone. Sure it was a little lonely and polar opposites to my lunches back home, but it was better this way. Half a sandwich later as I was scrolling through Twitter, I heard someone calling my name.

"Lydia! Hey Lydia! Are you sitting alone?" I saw Claire walking tray in hand, just steps in front of a guy that was, well giant. In comparison to Claire's petite size, or well anyone's-this guy was tall, real tall, like 6'5 tall. He had large biceps, buzzed dark hair, and that signature tanned skin that everyone seemed to have around here.

"Uh, yeah. But I'm actually fine so," I tried to find the best words to get Claire to leave. I was trying to be a loner and fly under the radar, but that didn't seem to be working so far.

"No, it's your first day at a new school. You shouldn't be sitting alone. Come sit with me and my friends. I'm sure they'll be room."

I didn't know how to disagree with Claire. Yet again, I found myself agreeing with her because I didn't want to seem rude. Darn my politeness and good manners. My mother should have raised me worse.

"This is Quil, by the way." Claire said on our way to her table

"Nice to meet you," I said, before I realized that may have been too polite. I didn't want to try to provoke any new friendships. This was only for today, I told myself. Then I could eat in the Library or skip Lunch. I didn't have to like being here.

"Likewise," Quil responded.

I noticed that he seemed to keep quite a close distance to Claire, almost protectively.

"Lydia, this is Brady, Collin, Seth, Jared, and Kim."

I was surprised at the similarities between all the boys. I mean everyone in La Push looked somewhat similar, but these guys were too similar. They looked almost related, with only slight differences in height, haircut, and muscle to tell them a part.

I noticed that Kim and Jared, akin to Claire and Quil, were an item. Both couples sitting quite close to each other. They would all look at their significant other from time to time, with looks so intense I felt like it was a private moment I was interrupting by looking at them.

"So how are you liking La Push so far, Lydia?" Seth asked me.

"It's okay so far, I guess. I lived in New York City before so it's quite different." I took a sip of my water.

"A lot quieter," I added.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Wow! New York City. I've always wanted to go there. It seems like such an amazing place. We should go there sometime, Quil." Claire glanced at Quil and I felt the need to look away and not intrude on another moment they were having.

"Shoot. Lunch is over soon," Brady noted. I could see that him and Collin were the most energetic of the group.

"Brady, we gotta go and get our science project out of your locker before the bell rings."

Brady and Collin both started to get up and clearing their trays.

"Nice to meet you, Lydia." Collin called out as Brady echoed his phrase, both of them far from the table, their long legs equipping them with big steps.

"Guys, you are so messy." Claire noted as she started to collect the trays and trash.

"Here, I can help," I said as I started to do the same.

"Thanks," Claire smiled at me again. I realized I was doing that overly polite thing I was trying to avoid doing.

As we went to the garbage cans to empty out the trays Claire said,"Lydia, about that English project. Wanna come over my house tomorrow to watch that Godfather movie?"

I'm not sure if it was my overly politeness overriding my logic, or the heat I was suddenly feeling, but I ended up agreeing to going to Claire's house.

As I walked home from school that day I thought to myself, well now I have a new boy's number, and plans to hang out with someone from school tomorrow.

It was official.

I suck at being a loner.

 **Fun Fact: For some reason this chapter was really hard to write. The first chapter just kind of flowed out of me haha. It might be because I'm multitasking with watching tv and writing this chapter atm though.**

 **Update to that Fun Fact: Actually this chapter wasn't that hard to write...it was just harder to get it going. But hooray for this being almost 4,000 words! I can't believe I wrote this much for this chapter. I still have maybe two chapters mentally planned out in my head-so more to come soon!**

 **Also, I know the likelihood of Lydia starting school the same day as Sammie and Alex is super unlikely. We can just pretend haha.**

 **I made Paul nineteen in this story and Claire the same age as Lydia because I wanted them to be friends...And I made Quil Claire's age. I've seen them together in high school in other fanfics so I figured it would be okay to do the same. Please don't kill me for doing so haha. It helps move the story along a little better-getting Lydia exposed to some of the other wolf pack guys before Paul.**

 **Update: To clarify, Lydia would be seventeen as she's a senior in high school and Claire would be the same age. Quil would be around the same age as Claire, not really specific but he is high school age. Brady and Collin would probably be freshmen or sophomores and Seth would be a sophomore or junior. I realized after posting this I kind of forgot about Jacob haha. I figure he'll probably be out of high school and Paul's age. Hope this helps! Ask me any questions you may have in the review section.**

 **Keep favoriting and following this story! Reviewing would be really great too, if you have the time. I'm not one to require a minimum reviews in order to post a chapter though. I just like writing and I wouldn't do that to you guys. Just tell me what you're are thinking of this story. Do you not like any of the characters? Do you have any ideas for the story? Predictions? Tell me in the reviews!**

 **I'm already working on Chapter 3 right now, it should be up pretty soon. I'm really slamming out these chapters because soon enough I'll be crazy busy and I'm not sure how often I'll be able to post. Hope you guys are enjoying everything!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hooray! New chapter! I hope you guys aren't mad about the delay. I've been busy for a few days. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Paul makes an appearance and the dog park scene you guys (maybe) have been waiting for is finally here! Hope you enjoy.**

 **Again, I don't own any of the characters or the Twilight series. All credit goes to Stephanie Meyer.**

 **Lydia's POV**

Chapter 3- At a dog park, who knew?

"Hey mom! I'm home," I called out as I swung the door open, taking off my flip flops and backpack in one smooth motion.

"Lydia, I have a surprise for you," My mom called from upstairs.

I placed my keys on a side table in confusion. What kind of surprise had my mom prepared for me? A special dinner? The car I had been hoping for?

Small thumps coming from the top of the stairs caught my attention and answered my questions easily.

"Oh my god! How cute." I responded

A small, Maltese dog came thumping down the stairs.

The dog's tail waved rapidly as I began to pet its soft fur.

My mom appeared out of her bedroom.

"She's cute isn't she?"

I nodded as I continued petting her.

"She's not ours, though. Remember that co-worker I had been emailing throughout the summer? She needed someone to sit her dog for a few days and I knew you would have wanted to. I hadn't told you because I wanted it to be a surprise."

I lifted up her collar to see 'Daisy' labeled on her tag.

"Daisy. Now aren't you a pretty girl." I petted her a little more, letting her lick my fingers a little.

"Mom, I want to keep her." I joked

Even in New York, I had always wanted a dog. Unfortunately most apartments don't allow pets and by the time my mom and become open to the idea, she had lost her job. I hadn't wanted to ask her to make any necessary purchases. We weren't poor at that time, but I hadn't wanted to ask for anything I hadn't needed.

"You know we can't do that," I mom replied lightly. "But, I would be open to getting a dog sometime soon. Granted, that you pick it out."

"Mom, really? Thank you!"

I couldn't believe I'd be getting a dog soon! I had wanted one ever since I had seen Lady in the Tramp, when I was in second grade.

"Can I take Daisy for a walk?" I asked as I grabbed the red leash that had been hanging on a nearby door handle.

"Better yet, take Daisy to a dog park. There's one around a half an hour away. I'm sure you can put it in the GPS."

"A dog park, cool. Let me just change out of my clothes and I'll take Daisy."

I ran up the stairs, eager to change as fast as possible. I ended up choosing a black sport-like material top with black knee length leggings and an older pair of running shoes. I threw my hair up into a simple ponytail and added some chapstick to my dry lips. Even though New York was cold, La Push's fall weather had a chill to it that happened later in the year in New York.

"Come on Daisy," I said as I hooked the red leash to Daisy's collar. She looked up at me with her tail, beckoning me to take her out for a walk.

I grabbed my mom's car keys on my way out, closing the door as I said a quick goodbye to my mother.

* * *

Daisy sat besides me in the car, her tail still wagging non-stop since I had first seen her. I tapped my fingers to the beat of the music in the car.

"Are you excited to go to the dog park, Daisy?" I said to Daisy at a red light.

She answered me with another wag to her tail.

As we pulled into the parking lot, Daisy came over to the driver's seat and licked my forearm.

I laughed as I picked Daisy up and carried her out of the car.

* * *

Daisy had met a few dog friends so far. There was Petry, the Dash hound, Alexis, the Wiener dog, and Pal, the Golden Retriever.

We had been at the dog park for around an hour and I was starting to get antsy to get home. Most of the other dog owners had left as it was getting closer and closer to dinner time.

I looked around me to see little to no people in the area I was in with Daisy. I figured most people had gone home for dinner, or were at the newer part of the dog park.

"Daisy, you almost ready to go home?" I said to Daisy, kneeling down to pet her.

After petting her, I noticed my right shoe lace was untied and knotted. Taking the leash and placing it under my left foot, I started to undo the knot.

I heard a sudden rustling of leaves. I turned to see a squirrel running across the grass. Before I could even think of grabbing the leash, Daisy was dashing in the direction the squirrel was going.

"Daisy!" I called, quickly stuffing my untied shoelaces into my right sneaker.

Boy, that dog could run.

Daisy's dash for the squirrel had given her a significant distance between the two of us, she was a few yards in front of me, despite my all out sprint and my best attempts to grab her.

Daisy had been running in one direction towards the squirrel for quite a while. I was starting to get exhausted. I didn't know if I would ever catch Daisy at this rate. I hoped my mom wouldn't kill me for loosing her co-workers dog. Oh who was I kidding? I'd be dead and I definitely wouldn't be getting a dog.

Suddenly, if out of no where, Daisy stopped for a brief moment. Her ears twitched and she started spiriting, even faster(if that was possible), in the opposite direction to her right.

"Daisy," I almost whined. A wild goose chase was not what I imagined when I agreed to take Daisy to the dog park.

As I started up running again to Daisy, I could see in the distance someone beginning to pet her near a water fountain.

It was almost if she had found the target she was looking for.

"Could you get her?" I called to whoever the person was in the distance.

The person, a guy who even in the distance looked tall, quickly obliged, grabbing Daisy's leash.

I strided up to the person, barely glancing at the guy before crouching down to look at Daisy.

"What were you doing back there?" I said to Daisy as I petted her coat.

"Thank you so much," I said to the stranger as I started to stand up. Or, well actually, I said it to guy's chest. He was really tall, much taller than Matt and even a few inches taller than Quil, if I could remember him correctly. For as quick as I had talked to his chest, I could clearly see a defined stomach through his thin grey t-shirt.

I brought my eyes up to meet his, not wanting to be rude but his eyes were focused off into the distance.

I began to apologize for talking to his chest, when suddenly his eyes glanced over at mine.

It was the oddest thing.

His eyes, a dark brown mocha color, seemed calm at first but turned suddenly more intense, giving me a look I had never seen before. I wanted to look away, I really did. But it was hard not to. No one had ever looked at me with this much feeling before, and this guy was a complete stranger. I knew I was starring at a total stranger, but so was he.

This guy, whoever he was had shorter straight black hair with a defined jawline. Although you couldn't tell from afar, he had a single dark freckle on the left side of his left check. His eyes, which I had only just glanced at before, had small flecs of a goldish bronze color.

Although I had looked around at his face during this staring trance, his eyes still seemed to be locked on mine.

I gave him a confused look, squinting my eyes again. What was it about me that this guy found so interesting? It wasn't like I was anything special, really. Before I could reflect much more, I heard a girls voice from the near distance.

"Paul! I got the water bowl from the car."

I looked over to see a tall, beautiful blonde that could have given even Sammie a run for her money. Her bouncy curls stopped just after her cleavage, which I noticed was way better than mine. Not that mine were super small or anything, but not much compared to hers. I could see why the two of them were together. This guy was gorgeous, one of the most attractive guys I had ever seen in my life. The girl was the same, her smile so white it was almost blinding.

"Oh, hi. Who are you?" She looked to me with a water bowl in one hand, and the dog leash to her small yorkie in another.

"Oh, my dog got loose," I answered. I knew Daisy wasn't actually my dog, but it was simple enough.

"And, uh, he was able to help catch her."

I glanced at the guy again. What was his name again? Paul? Paul was still looking at my with the same intensity and feeling as he had before.

"Uh, earth to Paul," the girl said, placing her hand on his shoulder, something I realized I would have had trouble doing because of my shorter stature.

His look finally broke as he glanced back at the girl, "S-sorry. I was just," he quickly glanced back at me again.

"What?" The girl said again, slightly irritated. I could see why. Here she was just coming back from her car to find the guy she was with, staring at some girl. I could see why she was annoyed, I couldn't understand why. This girl was definitely a ten, while I was somewhere around a six, maybe a seven on a good day. My confusion to her annoyance was similar to my confusion to this guy. Why was he staring at me so much? Sure, it was flattering at first. I mean I've never had a guy this attractive look my way, but I was a little creeped out after a while.

"Nothing," Paul said.

Clearly seeing this was getting uncomfortable fast, I decided to make my exit as quickly as possible.

"Well, thank you for helping me with my dog." I silently winced at the comment. Could I sound any stupider?

"Come on, Daisy." I tugged on the leash slightly as her ears perked up. "Let's go."

I started to walk when I heard another voice.

"Wait!"

I turned around to see Paul scratching his neck, looking embarrassed for saying anything. I looked over at the girl, now with more of a scowl on her face. The before beautiful smile she had when I had first seen her had transitioned into an disapproving look.

"What's your..." Paul started before clearing his throat when noticing the girl's scowl.

"You're welcome," Paul said simply. I had this odd feeling that he had wanted to say more, but I realized it was probably nothing.

I drove off the dog park parking lot, with Daisy besides me.

As I turned right off of the parking lot, I had felt this odd pull.

A pull towards that guy at the water fountain.

I shook the feeling off. I mean who was I kidding? His girlfriend that was there was a perfect match for him. Although that look he gave me was intense, it must have been a once in the blue moon kind of thing.

There was this other thing that I had noticed, too. When Daisy had been running towards the squirrel before, she had looked dead set on getting to the squirrel. Why had she suddenly changed her course?

That look I had seen when she was running towards Paul wasn't of determination like with the squirrel, but of almost familiarity. Almost, like she had known Paul. I shook the thoughts out of my head. They didn't make any sense anyways, I thought as I pulled into my driveway.

"Hey mom! I'm home."

"Hey, sweetie. How was the dog park?"

"Good. They had this really cool water area that the dogs could play in. Daisy loved that." I decided to leave the part out about me temporarily loosing Daisy. I still wanted my own dog, after all. I didn't want my mom to worry.

"I'm going to go an hop in the shower but I made pasta for dinner. There are leftovers in the fridge."

"Alright thanks mom. How was work?" I asked as my mom started heading towards the stairs.

She stopped for a second. "It was great. I liked all my students and my classroom was really clean."

"That's amazing mom! Have fun with your shower," I said as she ascended up the stairs.

As I put some pasta in the microwave and set a timer for it, Daisy started barking.

"What? What is is, girl?"

I glanced around to see her dog bag in the corner of the kitchen.

She must have wanted food after all that excising at the park. Probably because she was sprinting around looking for squirrels and cute boys, I thought to myself.

As I poured Daisy some of her dried dog food, my phone rang. Taking it from the table, I looked at the caller ID. It was Matt, the guy from the lunchline.

I was actually pretty surprised he had called so soon after saying he would.

It's not like I had much experience on boys telling me they were going to call me, but Sammie and Andy always had said boys usually waited three days until they called.

"Hello?" I answered

"Hi. Lydia?" I could already picture the way Matty had looked when I had seen him at school today, both his dimples crooking up in a wide grin.

I smiled.

"Hey."

"So, how are you?"

"Good. I just got back from the dog park actually."

"That's cool. What's your dog's name?"

"She's actually not mine," I said, putting my phone on the counter and pressing the speaker button. "I'm dog sitting her for a few days, but her name's Daisy," I said, opening the microwave after it beeped. I took the steaming pasta out of the microwave, placing it on the counter.

"So, how was your first day at La Push High School?"

"Okay, I guess. Granted, it wasn't my choice to be the new girl my last year in high school."

"Oh you're a senior? I actually thought you were a junior like me."

"That's funny. I thought you were a senior," I laughed.

"It's just that, you're so tall," I added.

"I'd hardly say that 5-10's tall, but thanks."

"5'9's actually the national average. So, you're actually above average, only by an inch though." I knew I was rambling. I didn't really know what to say. This was probably the longest conversation I had ever had with a boy I was interested in.

"So, Lydia?"

"Yeah?" I nervously giggled.

"Do you think you would want to go out sometime? Like maybe to dinner or something?"

For some odd reason, I paused before answering. I actually hadn't expected this. I mean, here I was the first day at a new school and I had already had two attractive guys catching my attention. Especially Paul, I unconsciously thought.

Why was I even thinking about that Paul guy anyways, I thought to myself. I had only met him for a split second, yet I was still thinking about him?

"Uh, Lydia?"

Crap! I had forgot I had left Matt hanging.

"Sorry, I subbed my toe." Stubbed my toe? What kind of lame excuse was that? Of all the excuses known to man, I came up with 'sorry, I stubbed my toe'?

"Oh, are you okay."

"Yeah, I'm fine but, yes."

"Yes, to what?"

"Yes, to going out with you."

"Oh great!" I could hear the relief and excitement in his voice. "What about this Friday? Around 7? I could pick you up and we could get dinner somewhere."

"Yeah, that sounds good." I couldn't believe it, my first date. Seventeen years of being single and now I finally had a first date.

"Alright, I'll text you later in the week to get your address. See you in school, Lydia."

"Bye Matt." I hung up the phone, noticing my pasta had cooled. I placed it back in the microwave, setting it to a minute.

I set a text in the group chat, informing Sammie and Alex about my date.

I stared out the window, looking at a firefly that had been flying around for a few seconds.

Then, if out of nowhere, I saw a flash of something.

My phone chimed just as the timer went off, startling me and making me jump. I quickly opened the microwave and glanced at the influx of texts I was getting from the group chat.

What was that? It looked like a huge dog or something. I remember seeing something that looked darker, almost silvery colored. It was there for a second, and then it was gone. It must have been the shock of getting my first date, I resolved.

I placed a fork in the bowl my pasta was in and some cheese. I ate for a few minutes in silence. The pasta was good; warm and flavorful. My mom was a really good cook.

There was something that I still couldn't get off my mind from that flash of the giant dog, though.

For some reason and I didn't know why, I felt like I had seen the giant dog before. But that didn't make sense, like at all. I mean for all I know, I was going crazy and just imagined everything.

I just knew one thing.

I wasn't afraid of that the giant dog, or whatever it was.

 **So what did you think? Paul finally imprinted! I'm not sure if it was clear enough, but I tried. Tell me what you think in the comments! People who review will get shout outs in chapters to come. Thank you for everyone who has followed and favorited this story. You guys have all made me so happy. :)**

 **The next chapter will be in Paul's POV It should be the only chapter with Paul's POV unless you guys want more. It might be on the shorter side but Chapter 5 should be a little longer. It will let you see how imprinting on Lydia has affected Paul and give you a little flashback on his perspective when he imprinted. Stay tuned, guys and keep reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the wait guys! Fanfiction was giving me that weird 503 error so I couldn't access my account or post a chapter. This chapter's longer than I planned it to be so enjoy!**

 **Shout out to SilverMarkings for not only reviewing once, but twice! Thank you for all your help.**

 **I'm not sure who the Guest was that posted but thank you so much for your feedback! If you have an actual account and just didn't sign in please PM me. I'd love to hear more of your feedback and ideas.**

 **Paul's POV**

Chapter 4- You got rid of the blonde?

"So, like, I was telling Christy that she needed to chill out because prom isn't til June. She needs to be worrying about homecoming first. I mean, she doesn't even have a date yet."

It took a lot of my will power not to roll my eyes. Although this girl Jen was hot, listening her talk was not my favorite part of the relationship. Well, that was if you could even call it a relationship. We'd been out on, what, maybe two dates? Three dates tops? I hadn't even gotten to bang her and she was already starting to annoy the hell out of me.

That was the problem with all the high school girls I dated, they were all so immature. All they cared or talked about was homecoming or the next football game. They were too oblivious to even notice the numbers of supernatural beings living amongst them.

"So what do you think?" Jen batted her long lashes at me.

God, she was hot.

"Sorry, what?"

"About homecoming? You and me, going together?"

Shit. I hadn't really wanted this turning into something. In all honesty, I really had just wanted to get in her pants. I didn't want to be a complete jerk, though.

"Uh, what day is it?" "October 16th." She looked up at me with her blue doe eyes. I could tell she had tried that look on plenty of other guys. It definitely was a look of persuasion, but I wasn't buying it.

"I'm not sure if I'll be able to go. I think my friend's wife's baby shower might be that day."

That was a lie. None of my friend's had a pregnant wife, although I had a sense that Emily may had been soon.

"Oh," her pretty face fell a little, but I kind of didn't care. I wouldn't be caught dead at a homecoming. I had missed plenty enough for patrol during my high school years anyways.

I couldn't have even believed she had gotten me at this dog park anyways. It took almost an half an hour to drive here, and it was in Forks nonetheless. Closer than I had ever wanted to come to those Cullen leeches. Jake would have been mad at me for saying that. Although we had all grown to love Renesmee, she was Jake's imprint. The Cullens were another story. We were civil with them because of Renesmee, but nothing more.

"Hey, Buttercup looks kind of thirsty. I'm going to go get her water bowl from the car."

Jen seemed to stay a beat too long before walking away, probably meeting she wanted me to come with her.

Honestly, all this talk about homecoming which was a month away, kind of turned me off. I wasn't really a relationship guy. It wasn't like I was forty or anything. I have all this time to date pretty girls now and settle down later.

Sam and all the guys always say that playing the field is a bad thing, especially after you imprint. None of them really dated as much as I have. Second to me, maybe Jared, but Kim had been so infatuated with Jared before he had imprinted so it hadn't really been a problem. I wasn't a big fan of the whole imprint thing. I mean, some girl holding you to the earth? That sounded like a whole lot of bull. I wasn't a big fan of the universe choosing someone for you. It was kind of weird, actually. I didn't think I would ever imprint. I know I'm only nineteen, but could I really imagine myself meeting someone and spending forever with them? Probably not. That love at first sight thing could be reserved for people like Sam and Emily.

I stood up from the bench I was sitting at to grab a drink from the fountain next to me.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a small white dog running full speed towards me.

I almost thought that the dog was going to pass me, but as it got closer to me it started to slow down.

I started to pet it as it licked my fingers a little.

"Could you get her?" I heard someone yell in the distance.

I sniffed the air for a second. There was a sudden change in scent. It smelled like oranges? No, mangos I decided. I liked it. It smelt familiar, as weird as it sounded.

I quickly grabbed the leash off of the grab, holding it in my hand. I stood up from my crouching position to wait for whoever had lost track of their dog.

As the girl got closer, I caught the scent of mangos again.

She barely glanced at me before swatting down to pet her dog.

"What were you doing back there?"

I found her voice soothing. It was airy and soft.

She said a quick thanks to me while getting up from the ground.

I glanced off into the distance, looking for Jen. I wondered what was taking her so long, I hadn't parked the car that far away.

"Hey sorry for talking to your chest, it's just that-"

My eyes glanced back at the girl.

And the world stopped.

Suddenly this girl, whoever she was, was incredibly important to me. I didn't know who she was, nor did I care. I knew I would do anything, and be anything for her. My whole center seemed to shift. Things that I cared so much about before, seemed to take a lesser role to this girl. This girl, who was staring back a me, too. Her dark mysterious eyes, shifted around, examining my face. My eyes, however, were still locked on hers. I wanted to find out who this girl was. I thought maybe if I searched for it in her eyes, I could figure it out.

I saw her eyes squint in confusion before hearing a voice in the near distance.

"Paul! I got the water bowl from the car."

Ugh, it was Jen. Couldn't that girl take a hint?

I couldn't have cared less about her, nor could I take my eyes off of this girl who was now my imprint.

The girl looked back at Jen, conversing with her for a minute or so.

It frustrated me that I knew Jen's name, yet didn't know this girl's name.

I took this minute to completely examine the girl, as I had only looked at her eyes before.

She was shorter than Jen by a few inches. Although she had a petite figure, I could tell she had a tight, fit body. Her long straight hair seemed to flow with the breeze, effortlessly. She even had a sprinkle of cute light freckles across her cheeks. My imprint was beautiful, and she was perfect.

The girl glanced back at me again, it was almost better than the first time I had looked at her.

I really wished I had known her name.

"Uh, earth to Paul." I felt a hand touch my shoulder.

I almost flinched at the touch of someone's who wasn't my imprint's. It just didn't feel right, like sneakers a size too tight.

I tried to apologize to Jen, but my eyes couldn't stay off of the girl's.

"What?" Jen's voice raised in irritation.

"Nothing," I responded, against my will. I wanted to tell Jen to get away from me and my imprint. I knew that wasn't appropriate, though.

As the girl started to leave I knew I needed to say something.

"Wait!" I said, my impulses speaking for me.

I almost asked for her name but Jen's death stare stopped me.

"You're welcome," I decided on. There was so much more I wanted to say, I just didn't know how.

I could feel my heart sinking as I saw and felt the girl walk away.

"What was that about?" Jen asked.

"I, uh," I actually sort of felt bad for Jen. Now that I had found my imprint, I hadn't wanted anything to do with her.

"What? Is it about that girl that was just here?"

"Yeah. Sorry, I don't think I can go to homecoming with you?" I said it kind of fast, riping off the band aid. I though it was better to do now, than later

"Just homecoming or are you breaking this off now?" Jen's eyebrows were raised, daring me to respond.

"Yeah, sort of. Sorry, again." She rolled her eyes at me.

"Well, thanks for a waste of three weeks." Jen started to walk away before turning around.

"You know? I could have any guy I wanted. I'm not sure what you see in that girl, but I hope you're happy with her."  
"Do you still want a ride?" I called after her. I had brought her here, after all. It was the right thing to do.

"Yeah, I'd rather walk jackass."

Well, I guess that was the end of that. I didn't exactly want her walking alone at night. After overhearing her call a friend for a ride, I started my car towards Sam's.

* * *

"Hey Sam!" I said as I entered into their house, almost like a second home to me.

"In the kitchen, Paul!" I heard Emily call. "Do you want some food, before you go on patrol?"

" Of course," I answered before sitting down on a chair near their counter.

Emily's cooking was the best. I could practically smell the Mac n' Cheese from down the road.

"Shouldn't you be meeting Jacob in an hour for patrol?" Sam said as he sat next to me.

"Yeah, I just had something to tell you."

Both Sam and Emily looked at me incredulously.

I suddenly felt nervous. I quickly shoved more Mac n' Cheese in my mouth.

"Paul?" Sam looked at me.

I nervously swallowed the Mac n' Cheese.

"I, I uh imprinted on someone today."

Emily's eyes widened in surprise, but I could see her underlying excitement.

Sam patted me on the back as Emily responded, "That's so great, Paul."

"Thanks," I responded. I ate another forkful of Mac n' Cheese. "The thing is, I don't even know her name. I just met her randomly at the dog park."

"Are you guys eating Mac n' Cheese? And without me?" I heard Quil's voice from the hallway.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"I came to get Claire's sneakers. We decided to go to the trail." Claire had been living here for a few years while her parents were away working in Europe.

Quil strided into the kitchen, grabbing one of the macaronis on my plate.

"Hey! Get your own food." I yelled

"I am," Quil said, reaching for a bowl in the cabinet and filling it with food.

"I'm surprised you didn't tackle me like the last time I ate your food. Are you feeling okay Paul?" Quil sat on my right, beside me.

"I'm fine,"I said quietly.

I hadn't really wanted to admit to Quil that I had imprinted. I mean I was definitely happy about it, ecstatic even. My imprint was gorgeous, but I had always told all the guys I wouldn't imprint. I hadn't thought someone who had dated so casually could have met someone they'd spend eternity with.

"He's just in a really good mood today," Emily smiled.

"Paul's never in a good mood." Quil responded. "Wait, did you finally break up with that airhead blondie?"

"Jen? Yeah, I broke up with her today."

"Did you get tired of her nasley voice? Or the way she spent a full half an hour talking about her hair on that one date?"

"No, not that."

"Or how she wanted you to be her homecoming king?"

"She never said that, but she had asked me to homecoming today."

"So is that why you ditched her? Or did she exceed the four dates maximum you have?"

"No, Quil actually-"  
"Was it that-"  
"Quil! I imprinted on someone, okay?" My loud voice silenced us all. I clenched my fist as I started to shake.

"Paul, calm down." Sam ordered, getting up to stand closer to Emily.

Realizing, Sam was protecting his imprint, something I would have done for mine, I stopped shaking.

"Sorry, I just-"

"It's fine," Same responded.

"Wow, I can't believe you imprinted. I was sure that Seth or someone was going to imprint before you. I mean, if you ever did. I just thought you weren't the type," Quil said.

"Yeah, I know. I was surprised too. I get what you and Sam are always talking about, though."

"Quil. What's taking you so long? It doesn't take ten minutes to find a pair of shoes." I heard Claire's voice approaching from the hallway.

"Oh, there's food here," She realized. Claire hopped on top of Quil's lap, eating some of the Mac n' Cheese from his bowl.

I sighed a little. I wondered if I would ever get to do that. I hadn't even gotten the girl's name, much less her number or anyway to contact her. It was a lost cause.

"So, what's up guys?" Claire asked.

I could see Emily's smile appearing again.

"Well, not much. There's a viral video on Youtube. It's this funny cat playing with yarn. Also, Katie Stevens from your Chem class could be pregnant. Oh and Paul imprinted on someone today."

"What? Paul imprinted?" Claire almost screamed.

"Jeez, break my eardrum why don't you." I said.

"Sorry. I'm just shocked. I mean, it's you. I never expected you to-"  
"I get it, already." I said raising my voice more than I had wanted.

"Sorry," I said after seeing Claire's face lower. "It's just that this girl, I don't know who she is. I just met her while I was on a date with Jen. I hadn't even gotten her name."

"It's fine Paul," Claire gave me a smile. "So this girl, you said you met her at a dog park?"

I nodded.

"Was it the one in Forks?"

"Yeah."  
"Hmm. Then she probably doesn't go to our high school. Do you think Renesmee might know her?"

Although Renesmee was technically four, she physically and mentally was the same as a fourteen year old. Currently, she was a freshmen at Forks High School.

"Not sure, but that high school is small, so she might. I don't know guys, it seems kind of hopeless."

"Don't worry Paul, you'll find her," Claire patted my shoulder.

"Hey, Quil. We have to go if we want to hit the trails. It's already pretty dark."  
"Yeah, sure." Quil helped Claire hop off his lap, both of them beginning to leave.

"Hey Paul?" Quil stopped for a second. "Try the dog park again tomorrow. Maybe she goes there every day or something. It's worth a try."

"Thanks Quil."

And with that inch of hope, I was able to muster enough enthusiasm to head off to patrol with Jacob.

* * *

"Woah, man. You imprinted?"  
I nodded to Jacob, or at least I tried. Nodding wasn't the easiest when you were a wolf, but I think he got the message.

"What does she look like?"

I showed Jacob, smiling as I remembered the first time I saw my imprint.

"She's pretty. Did you ever get or name or anything?"

I knew Jacob couldn't have seen how beautiful my imprint was, he only had eyes for Renesmee. I only had eyes for my imprint. It was the same. We couldn't really see anyone else but our imprints. I mean we weren't blind to other girls around us, they just paled in comparison to our imprints.

"No. I'm not sure if I'll ever see her again."  
"You'll find her, don't worry."

"I don't know. Quil told me to go looking at the dog park where I met her but-"

My thought stopped as I suddenly got a whiff of-

"Mangos."  
"Mangos? Paul, are you okay?"

"No, it's her smell. She smells like mangos."

I knew I sounded crazy, but I had picked up her scent. It was getting weaker as we ran more.

"It's getting weaker, though. Is patrol almost over? Do you think I could-"  
"Go, Paul. I'll tell Sam, he'll understand."

I gave Jacob a look of acknowledgment and started running in the other direction. As I starting running, I realized I was running back into town. She must have lived in La Push.

The scent and the pull, was only getting stronger. I was going to find her, my imprint.

I came upon a white two story house. Two lights were on, one upstairs and one downstairs.

The pull was almost pushing me towards her. Although I was hidden in the woods and I wanted to get closer to the house, I just didn't know if I should. I wasn't sure if I could do this whole imprint thing. I wanted to, I really did. It was just I had never been a serious relationship before. How was I even going to know how to treat my imprint? I felt like I didn't deserve her, whoever she was. Here she got some player for an imprint, while I got the most gorgeous girl ever known. I decided I would consider my decision but for now, I had to be closer to her. I knew I had to be careful though, the worst thing I could do was frighten her.

I carefully walked closer to the house, crouching lower and peering into the lighten window from the side of the house.

And then, I saw her.

She was on her phone, smiling about something. I could see straight white teeth, not like Jen's artificial whiteness but natural. I realized now how fake Jen was, and how different I felt about all the girls I had been with in comparison to my imprint.

I watched her for a minute. Just being closer to her had comforted me and calmed me, something I had always had trouble with doing on my own.

I realized I probably shouldn't push staring at my imprint, I didn't want her freaking out if she saw me. I quickly ran past the window, hoping she had seen nothing.

As I ran back towards Sam's, I saw her staring out the window for a second, almost like she was searching for something. I didn't know if she had actually seen me, but she wasn't freaking out if she had. Maybe this would all work out. I could tell her and she'd understand.

I'd just have to figure out her name first.

 **What'd you guys think? I hope getting Paul's perspective on imprinting helps. He's not a total jerk like he may seem, just playing the field like a lot of younger guys do. Not that I agree, but it happens. I felt like although, he was a little resistant to the imprint at first, he couldn't help but fall for Lydia so quickly. Imprinting is something he's never felt before for a girl. I'm not sure if you guys are disappointed that Lydia and Paul haven't formally introduced themselves yet. I've read a ton of imprint stories and my favorites have been ones where everything doesn't fall seamlessly together between the imprintee and imprinter. I just think it's something a little more interesting to read that keeps you engaged. Although it's fiction, life does happen and I like that to reflect in stories.**

 **Don't worry though! The next chapter Paul and Lydia will officially meet.**

 **I also didn't have Jacob leave the pack. I realize it was a conflict in the books, but I wanted someone to console Paul while on patrol who wouldn't have recognized Lydia. Hope this helps any confusion.**

 **Exciting stuff to come! Stay tuned and review please. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait, guys! I was going to finish the chapter yesterday but I fell asleep doing so haha. This chapter is super long so I hope that makes up for it.**

 **Thank you to dirtbagbaby for reviewing and keeping my spirits up and motivating me to write more.**

 **Thanks to the Guest who gave me some great feedback and encouragement. Be sure to PM me if you ever get an account.**

 **Thanks to meatpotatoes for reviewing. I'm happy to know that you've been looking forward to this update.**

 **Let's get onto the chapter. Drum roll please...!**

Chapter 5- What's up with Paul?

Lydia's POV

As I walked into my second day of school at Quileute tribal school, I felt a little better.

Although I was still the new girl, at least I was starting to get to know La Push. I had a date tomorrow and even had met that attractive Paul guy yesterday. Ever since meeting Paul I couldn't get him out of my head and surprisingly enough, that giant dog I had seen. Both of the two kept crossing my mind, although I couldn't figure out why.

As I made way to my locker, I could see a boy eyeing me from across the hallway.

I quickly checked the mirror in my locker, looking for any hair out of place. Nothing.

I didn't even look that good today. I sported a simple black v neck tshirt and skinny jeans on. Nothing to scream about.

I took a few notebooks out of my backpack and glanced at the boy again. He gave me a quick smile, which I reciprocated. Before he could respond, I quickly slammed my locker and practically ran to my first period class.

Three guys in a span of two days? Was there something in the water at La Push or were boys starting to notice me?

Two days in a row I slipped into the front row seat as the bell rang.

I smiled at Mr. Saunders, trying to hint at him that this would be a regular thing. I wasn't exactly an early person, but I was never late. So, I was an on time kind of person.

Mr. Saunders gave us another assignment, telling us to work on it by ourselves or with a partner. Claire asked to be partners, and yet again I couldn't say no. Darn, my politeness.

"So, about watching The Godfather," Claire began as she searched for a page in her book.

Dang it. I thought she was going to forget about that. I seriously didn't feel like making friends. Although Claire was nice, I didn't want to risk making friends and having to leave them again. It just wasn't worth it.

"Do you want to come over my house tonight and watch it?"

"Uh, I might have some homework to do," I trailed off. I was horrible at lying. How was I going to get out of this?

"It's the second day of school. Lydia. What kind of homework do you have that you couldn't get done in a few hours?

"I don't know. AP Bio homework, AP Econ, AP Gov. A lot of things."

"Jeez, girl. How many AP classes are you taking?

"Five," I stated simply.

"I'm only taking this one," She giggled. "I didn't know you were such a brainic. What kind of schools are you trying to get into?"

"NYU. I'm applying early to hopefully get in there."

"Wow that's far. Didn't you just come from there?"

"Yeah, but I love New York and it's a really good school."

"Agreed," Claire complied. "So, seven at my house okay? Say no and I'll have to kill you."

"Fine," I laughed at Claire's attempt to keep a straight face.

"I'll text you the address. What's your number?"

The class went on quite quickly after that, I hated to say that I had actually enjoyed getting to know Claire.

NYU, I remembered. You're leaving for New York right after graduation, don't get attached I told myself.

School after that was kind of a blur. I had to pay attention to keep my grades up for NYU, but the people and the teachers kind of faded into the background. As I left school for my house, I quickly texted my mom asking about going to Claire's house. I hoped she would say no.

She didn't.

A few hours had passed since school had ended. I had about a half an hour until I had to be at Claire's. Her house wasn't far, La Push was really tiny so everything was pretty close.

I had changed from my school clothes into something a little comfier.

We were going to be watching a movie for a while so I wanted to wear something other than jeans.

I had on some black leggings, a white tank top, and a purple zip up hoodie.

I could see my mascara was left over from school, but decided against taking it off.

I re-curled my lashes and applied two coats of mascara. After brushing my hair and applying a mango leave in conditioner(it came with the shampoo set), I headed downstairs.

"Mom! I'm heading out for Claire's."

"Okay honey! Text me when you get there." I heard my mother reply as I stepped into my flip flops.

While driving to Claire's, I hummed to a Top 40's track on the radio.

I arrived at a quaint, red house. It had a nice homey vibe, with a few flowers near the porch.

"Hey Lydia! I'm glad you came. Come in."

I took off my shoes inside and followed Claire into the kitchen.

"Oh hey, Lydia." I entered into the kitchen seeing Quil, with a mouthful of chips.

"Hi Quil. I didn't know you would be here."

"He's leaving in a little. We were hanging out before." Claire informed me.

"Hey! Maybe I want to watch The Grandfather too." Quil responded, still with a mouthful of food.

"It's the _God_ father, you idiot." Claire said, while grabbing a chip from the bag Quil had been holding.

I smiled at their banter. They were really cute. Who was I to stop them from hanging out?

"Quil, you can stay if you want."

Quil looked at Claire with pleading eyes.

"Fine," Claire said with an eye roll.

I know I was welcoming the third wheel roel with open arms, but I didn't care. I didn't think Claire would have done anything with Quil while I was around, anyways.

I heard two people come down from upstairs.

"Lydia, this is my Aunt Emily and Uncle Sam. They're watching me while my parents are in Europe working.

"Nice to meet you," I smiled at both of them.

Both were young and in their late to mid twenties. Emily, was gorgeous. Even the scars on the right side of her face had an air of beauty to them. Her dark hair had been pulled into a romantic side bun complimented by the little black dress she was wearing.

Sam was handsome too, he had an older and wise look to him. Even though I could tell he couldn't be over thirty, he carried himself in a mature manner. Similar to Quil and the other boys Quil hung out with, Sam was tall and muscular. Akin to Emily, Sam was dressed up in a tie and button up.

"Nice to meet you as well, Lydia. I'm sorry to run out on you as soon as we've met, but Sam and I have a reservation at a nearby restaurant."

"It's totally fine. I hope you guys have fun on your date, though."

Emily smiled in response. "Claire, I'm sure you'll be on your best behavior. Is Quil staying?"

Claire nodded.

"Well, we better be off if we want to make that reservation, Em." Sam and Emily started to leave. I noticed Sam had a protective hand on the back of Emily's back as they exited.

"They're so cute together." I told Claire as they walked into the hallway.

I looked over and almost thought I saw Sam smiling as he closed the door.

"Agreed. I'm going to go get the movie set up. Did you know this movie's two hours long?" Claire said as she walked into the living room.

"So, snacks? What do we have?" I turned to Quil.

"Popcorn, chips, Twizzlers, Three Musketeers, Sour Patch Kids, and I think there's some cookies in the cabinet."

"Wow. That's enough to feed a pack of wolves." I noted.

I saw a small, almost knowing smile appear on Quil's face.

"Weird analogy, Lydia. Where'd you come up with that one?"

I shrugged and opened up the popcorn package, throwing it into the microwave after setting a timer.

"Quil! Can you come and help me set this up. I'm getting that weird error again."

"It's the red button, not the blue," Quil smiled, rolling his eyes and grabbing the enormous stacks of snacks on the counter, making his way to Claire.

I watched the popcorn in the microwave for a few seconds before hearing the doorbell ring.

"I can get it, Claire!" I called as I walked to the doorstep. Might as well be a polite guest, I thought to myself.

I figured it was Sam or Emily, forgetting something. What surprised me more was who appeared when I opened the door.

It was Paul.

He didn't even notice me for a few seconds. He towered several heads over me, so I was out of eyeshot. I heard him ramble for a few seconds. "Quil? Are you there? I went to the dog park and she wasn't there but maybe-"

He stopped talking as he glanced down to meet my eyes.

Yet again, we found ourselves in the same staring trance as yesterday. Today, he had a white t-shirt instead of the gray one he had on before. It was sheer enough I could see his muscles showing through. That almost made me blush. I looked up from his chest to see that same intense look from yesterday. I found myself not only staring back, but thinking. I couldn't believe I had actually seen Paul, not once but twice. I thought yesterday was just a one time thing. I had seen attractive guys on the streets of New York plenty of times. But this wasn't New York, I thought to myself. La Push was way smaller, so I guess it made sense that I would see him again. But so soon? It was almost too coincidental.

Paul grinned at me, his eyes still locked onto mine. I wasn't sure if a grin could get any wider.

I wasn't how long we had been standing there. A few seconds? Minutes? It couldn't have been much longer than that, though.

I finally broke the trance after I heard the microwave go off.

"I've got it!" I called again running to open the microwave.

I grabbed the bag of popcorn a little too soon.

"Ow!" I yelped. I had a really low pain tolerance, so any amount of pain got to me.

I quickly ran the most affected finger under some water.

Suddenly, Paul was beside me.

"Are you okay? What happened? Is there anything you need? Do you want me to get you a band aid or-"

"How did you get here so fast? Weren't you just at the doorway a second ago?"

Paul didn't answer. Instead, he grabbed my finger lightly, examining it. I felt a weird tingly feeling from his touch. It wasn't intrusive, but electrifying. I didn't know what to think of it.

"Lydia, are you okay?" I heard Claire call as her voice grew louder. "Paul?" She questioned while taking in the scene. I could tell why she would have thought this was weird. I mean here I was, moments after yelping in pain, having my finger held by a random stranger. I guess Paul wasn't a stranger to Claire since he was in her house, but to me at least.

I pulled my finger from Paul's, turning the faucet off. I couldn't help but notice a look of disappointment from his direction.

"I just burned my hand a little from the popcorn bag. Low tolerance for pain." I told her.

"Paul what are you doing here, again?"

"I came to talk to Quil."

"Okay, I'll get him. Quil! Paul's here for you!"

"Hey Paul. What's up?" Quil said as he entered the room, eyeing the fresh popcorn.

I started walk with Claire back to the living room, giving them their space. I glanced back to see the two talking in low voices, both even glancing back at me at one point.

"What's up with Paul?" I asked Claire as we sat down on the leather couch.

The living room, like the outside of the house had a nice homey feel. It had side tables with lamps and pictures of Sam and Emily together. Pictures I assumed were family and friends also were placed and hung among the walls. The abundance of food was placed on a coffee table in front of the couch.

"I'm not sure. What do you mean, exactly?"

"I just met him at this dog park yesterday and suddenly he's appearing out of nowhere the second I burn my finger. It's a little weird. Is he usually like that?"

"Wait, you said you met him at the dog park yesterday?" Claire said, ignoring my question and asking her own.

I nodded, getting up. "Do you want drinks? I'm thirsty."

Claire shook her head.

I heard muffled voices as I entered the kitchen. Even me, a master eavesdropper, couldn't tell what they were saying. I was surprised they could even hear each other.

Both of them looked up almost as soon as I stepped into the kitchen, freezing.

"I'm just getting a glass of water." I told both of them slowly.

What was with all the suspicion? First Paul? Now Quil? Claire was even acting a little weird now. All of three of them seemed to be acting different around me.

"Sorry, where are they?" I asked.

"Top shelf to your right."

I opened the shelf, reaching up to grab a cup. These cabinets were taller than the ones at my house. Even on my tippy toes, I had trouble reaching the cup.

Almost there, I thought to myself as I leaned closer to the cabinet.

Suddenly, two warn hands grabbed my waist and lifted me up.

"What the hell!" I yelled. The two hands had definitely surprised me. I was so focused on grabbing the cup that I hadn't even noticed what was happening.

I grabbed the cup quickly. After noticing I was still in the air I said, "You can put my down now." I couldn't help my annoyed tone that slipped out.

"Paul? What were you doing?" My eyebrows crinkled in confusion. Who did this guy think he was anyways? Touching some girl's finger, then grabbing her by the waist? Didn't he have a girlfriend? What kind of sleaze did that?

"S-sorry," He stuttered, reacting to my tone. "You just looked like you needed help."

"I think I know how to get a cup from a shelf." I stated firmly. "I'm not a five year old." I knew I was coming off snarkier than I had planned, but this cheater needed to be put in his place.

I filled up my cup with water, exiting the room without saying another word.

"Did Paul say anything to you?" Claire asked as I began to sit down on the couch.

"Not exactly. His hands were saying something, though." I said, placing my cup on the coffee table. "He grabbed my hips, lifting me up so that I could get a cup. Does he think I can't do anything for myself or something?"

"I'm sure he was just helping. He's nervous."

"Over what? I just met him yesterday, barely. Who is this guy, Claire? Cause' he's kind of freaking me out."

"He's like an older brother to me. He's a family friend."

Ugh, couldn't he have been just one of Quil's friend. I just hoped he would leave soon.

"He's not creepy or anything?"

"No, not at all. You just don't know him yet."

"I don't think I'll need to anyways. It's fine. Forget I said anything."

"No, Lydia. I think you need to-" Claire cut herself off when she saw both of the boys enter.

"Sorry Lydia. I didn't mean to freak you out before." Paul immediately started talking.

"It's fine." I cut him off, not wanting to hear him talk anymore.

"We should get this movie started." Quil said, breaking the tension.

Claire stood up, moving from where she was sitting next to me, to the other end of the couch.

Wait a second? Paul was staying? Didn't he just come by to talk to Quil? Now he was staying to watch a two hour movie? What the hell was going on here?

"I'm going to get my notebook from the kitchen." I said, trying to go anywhere where Paul wasn't. I couldn't believe I had been thinking about him so much lately. He was a creep. Some player who already had a girlfriend and was now trying to hit on me. I'm not sure what had gone on when he had touched my finger, but it must have been nothing.

"I can do it!" Paul volunteered.

I ignored him and got up, passing him without acknowledgment.

I silently thanked whoever was up there for making me forget my notebook in the kitchen a while ago. I needed a quick second to figure this all out.

Did Paul like me or something? He was acting all chivalrous and trying to help me out. But, it was all a bit much, wasn't it? I wasn't some helpless lamb who needed a guy to do everything for her. I was seventeen and I could take care of myself. He may have had a girlfriend, but I guess I could try to be politer. He was only trying to help. Just be civil, I resolved.

When I got back into the living room, I almost ran right out.

The couch ,although large, was almost filled to capacity. Both Quil and Paul's large stature's filled up more than half of it. Claire and I were both smallerl, but the space that remained for us was minimal. Claire was practically on top of Quil and I realized a similar fate for myself if I sat down. That was fine for Claire. Clearly her and Quil were in love, but Paul and I weren't. If I sat down, both guys would be seated in the middle, with me squeezed in at the very end of the couch, closest to the TV and Paul.

This was almost as uncomfortable than my last dance recital where I forgot a whole section. Walking past my dance teacher after the performance was seriously embarrassing.

This time, however, I had a choice. Well, sort of. I could refuse to sit next to Paul. There was a perfectly good loveseat on the other side of the TV. I could also just go home or I could watch The Godfather anywhere. It didn't have to be here. All those options were seriously rude, though. I decided to stick it up. Darn my politeness. If I was rude I could have just walked out and left then and there.

"Uh, Lydia? You okay?"

I snapped out from my thinking. I realized I had been standing there for a quite a while.

"Yeah, sorry. Start the movie." I said as I sat next to Paul.

I tried not to touch him. I tried my hardest, it just wasn't working. Like I had said before, the guys really took up a lot of space. I moved my body as close to the end of the couch, seemingly clinging both arms to the armrest to try to make as much space between Paul and I as possible.

I could tell everyone was eying me, even though the movie was beginning.

Even with my efforts, my right leg ended up on top of Paul's a little.

I leaned over to grab a few twizzlers and my cup of water, placing both on the side table near the arm rest. I sat my notebook and pen on my lap, or at least I tried to. My notebook couldn't keep completely flat because of my one leg that was still on top of Paul's. I tried sitting up, having my knees pulled close to my body. That seemed to work.

I could feel everyone's eyes on me after I changed positions.

I sat like that for a while. To be honest I was starting to cramp up a little and warm up. I'm not sure if the heating was on, but Paul seemed really warm.

I looked over at Quil and Claire.

Claire had her head on Quil's chest, her feet and part of her hips on his thighs in a restricted but conformable position. Both of them were holding hands.

I couldn't help but notice the difference between them and Paul and me.

Paul was sitting almost stiffly with both hands on his lap, while I was scrunched up at the side of him, visually trying to avoid touching him. Polar opposites, I though to myself.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Claire and Quil nodding to each other.

"I'm going to go get some water. Wanna come with, Quil?" I heard Claire ask.

Claire hopped off of Quil, beckoning him to come with him. I could tell he didn't need much convincing, as they both made their ways towards the kitchen.

I continued to focus on the movie. I wrote, _Kate Adams:Pilgrimage? Metamorphosis?_

"So, Lydia. What do you think of the movie?"

"It's good," I said, barely glancing up from what I was writing.

"How old are you?" He pressed again, although I could get a sense he already knew the answer.

"Seventeen." I responded quickly. This twenty question thing was seriously getting in the way of my train of thought. If I wanted to get into NYU's English Department, my grades would have to be stellar.

"When's your birthday?"

"Febuary 6th." I spat out an answer again. I realized my hostility from the way Paul seemed to stiffen.

"Sorry," I looked up to him. Be civil, I remembered. "I'm just trying to concentrate on taking notes for this movie. I'm doing a project on it with Claire."

"Right, Claire told me." He responded

"Although, I think I'm focusing on the project more than she is," I laughed. "How long have Claire and Quil been together, anyways?"

"Six months, I think.

"Wow, it seems like they've been together since the start of high school or something."

Paul nodded.

Jeez it was hot in here. I definitely shouldn't have worn my hoodie. I usually got cold but Paul being next to me was really heating me up.

"So how are you liking-"

"Sorry," I interrupted him. "Can you scooch over for a second?" I asked as I put my notebook down. "I just need to get my hoodie off."

I unzipped my purple hoodie, seeing Paul raise his eyebrows out of the corner of my eye. I realized after taking off the hoodie, I was only wearing a thin spaghetti strap tank top. I turned my attention back to the movie but I could feel someone's eyes on me.

I looked over to Paul, seeing him concentrating on something other than the movie.

"Paul!"

Paul quickly lifted his eyes up from my cleavage.

"S-sorry."

"Jeez, it's a tank top, not a bikini. You're not thirteen, control yourself."

"Now, what's going on here?" I heard Quil inquiry after seeing my hoodie on the ground. Both, he and Claire had come back from the kitchen.

"Seriously, Quil? I took my hoodie off because Paul's way too hot."

Quil's eyebrows raised even further.

"Not like that," my eyes rolled. "Like temperature warm. Maybe you need to get checked out," I told Paul.

"It's genetic," Paul and Quil said in unison, almost out of habit.

Claire and Quil sat down again. I decided to assume sitting like I normally would and not with my knees pulled up. It was too uncomfortable to keep sitting like that for another hour and a half.

The movie continued, as I continued taking my notes. I could have sworn I saw Paul glancing over to read my notes. It wasn't like it was my diary or anything. He wasn't going to find anything more interesting than, _Michael's becoming his father_ , written in my notes.

I was actually enjoying the movie. Sure, it was a little violent and about a mafia in New York but I was from there. It actually reminded me of home a little. Not the guns or anything, but the setting a little.

When the scene with Sonny being killed came, I saw Claire cling to Quil. Quil responded quickly, holding Claire a little tighter, stroking her hair to comfort her. I think Paul noticed the same thing too. His left arm which had been on his lap for an hour now made its way to the back of the couch. I squirmed a little, almost feeling the heat radiate off of him. I continued watching the movie, almost forgetting about his nearby arm if it weren't for the heat I could feel on my neck.

Soon enough, his arm made its way closer and closer to my neck and shoulder, the heat almost jumping onto my neck.

When his arm finally made contact, I could almost feel the hesitation.

I let it stay there for a few seconds, enjoying the warmth. I felt Paul breathe a sigh of relief. This, brought me back to reality when I lifted his arm off of my shoulder and back onto his lap.

"Excuse me, Paul. But could you please keep your hands off of me?" Even though I had taken my hoodie off, I was seriously too warm. Paul's classic guy move couldn't have been more predictable or irritating. He had a girlfriend for god's sake.

"I'm sorry Lydia. I didn't mean to do anyting. I just though-"

"You thought what?" I said, startling us all. "That you could just make a move on Claire's friend after barely meeting her yesterday?"

"Sorry!" Paul quickly responded, I think trying to end it.

I wasn't finished though. "You can't think just because you're young and attractive that you're going to get any girl to throw herself at you because you glance their way. You've got a girlfriend and I'm _not_ into cheating, so please get away from me."

Quil and Claire looked stunned. Frankly, so was I. No one had stirred so much emotion from me before. I wasn't sure what I was even doing until my mouth was moving and words were coming out.

"S-sorry. I didn't mean to." I looked back at Paul.

He looked crushed, like completely crushed. Like someone had killed his puppy or he had just lost his best friend.

"I just hate cheaters." I continued. "I didn't mean to offend you." Why did I come here? This was a complete mistake. I was just starting to enjoy hanging out with people my age and I had to go and ruin it. I just wanted to go home at this point.

"I should go," I said getting up. "I'm sorry Claire. You rented this movie and spent all this money on the food. I didn't mean to be rude. I can finish the project on my own later." I grabbed my notebook and started for the door. "Thanks for inviting me, anyways." I said as I placed a ten on a nearby table to pay her back for the food.

"Wait!" I heard Paul call. "I'm not dating anyone."

"You're not?" I turned around. "What about that girl from yesterday?"

" She was no one," He said sheepishly. "I broke up with her."

"Quil, let's go get more popcorn." I heard Claire say, practically dragging Quil out of the room. I could tell he had wanted to stay to see this.

"And yet you're making the moves on me? A day after you broke up with your girlfriend? That doesn't sound odd to you?"

"She was never my girlfriend," Paul stated. "We had only been out on a few dates."

"Okay," I responded. "Sorry for jumping to conclusions. I just thought because she was so pretty, you guys were together."

Paul nodded. "It's fine. I just didn't want you to be mad at me."

"It's my fault. I was too impulsive. I'm not usually like that. I'm really sorry."

"It's fine."

"The movie's almost over," I said, noting the time. "I'll go get Claire and Quil."

"I'm not sure you'll want to do that." I faintly heard Paul call but I waved my hand in dismissal.

"Guys, it's fine. You can come back to watch the movie now." I said, entering the kitchen.

My eyes took a second to adjust to the bright light in the kitchen, but when they did I was shocked.

Claire was sitting on top of the counter, her legs wrapped around Quil's legs and lower back, pulling him close. Quil was furiously kissing Claire, his hands wrapped up in her blonde locks. Claire's hands too, seemed to stroke Quil's shorter curls, pulling him closer to her.

I had seen people make out before, I was seventeen. But, never like this. There was not only so much passion between the two, but an un deniable connection between the two. They seemed to be connected to each other, one and the same.

I cleared my throat, trying to get their attention. "Guys!" I shouted when that didn't work.

Both of their heads snapped back to look at me, looking guilty and caught in the act.

"The movie's almost over, so I thought you would want to see the end of it." I cleared my throat again, "For the project."

I quickly exited before they could respond.

"Where they making out?" Paul asked with a knowing smirk on his face as I entered the living room.

"Yeah, I should have listened to you. How did you know?"

"That's what they're always doing." He said simply.

"Sorry, Lydia." Claire said as she entered in the room. I could see her trying to brush out the curls Quil had messed up during their makeup session.

"It's fine guys, I've seen two people makeout before." Just not like that, I thought to myself. As the movie started to end, I realized not only how much different Claire and Quil's kissing had been, but how much I wanted something like that. Someone to kiss me with that much passion, longing, and love. I'd never been in love so I wouldn't even know where to start, but seeing the two together made me wonder.

After the movie ended, I sprung right up.

"Well, that was fun. I'm just going to grab my shoes and leave. Thanks for inviting me Claire." I realized I was making things awkward, especially leaving immediately after the movie ended. Seeing Claire and Quil had just changed something in me, I just wasn't sure what.

"Nice to see you Quil," I nodded at Quil. "Paul." Was it weird I saw a glimmer in Paul's eye's when I said his name?

"Dude," I think I heard Quil say as I exited the room.

"Lydia!" I heard Paul call. Looking back, I could see him at the beginning of the hallway.

"Do you need a ride?"

"I have my car." I said, waving the keys in my hand.

"Could you give me a ride home, then?"

"Didn't you bring your car?" I asked Paul.

"No, I walked actually."

"And you were just going to offer me a ride in the car you didn't have?" I laughed.

"Quil has his. I could borrowed it to take you home."

"Well that's nice of you. But, yeah. I can give you a ride."

As we got into my car, Paul smiled at me. I smiled back, almost unconsciously. What was it about this guy that made me swoon, but also my blood boil?

"So, wanna play twenty questions?" He asked as I left Claire's driveway.

"Right or left?" I asked him. "And why not?"

"Left. What's your favorite color?"

"Purple. What's yours?"

"You can't ask me the same question. That defeats the purpose of getting to know each other. But, mines blue."

"Fine, How old are you?"

"Nineteen." Paul responded.

Darn. I secretly had wished he was seventeen. Although, I knew that wasn't true just from looking at him. He looked even older than nineteen, in his mid twenties even. I'm not sure why I was even thinking about his again, it wasn't like I was interested in him or anything. Or was I?

"If you could only listen to one song before you died what would it be?"

"Hmm. That's a weird question, Paul."

"That's not an answer, Lydia." I laughed at his response.

"I guess, the song 'How will I know' by Whitney Huston."

"Never heard of it."

"The singer or the song?"

"Just the song. I think everyone knows who Whitney Huston is. Do you like her?"

"I like some of her songs, but I just really like 'How will I know'."

"There a reason?" He asked.

This was odd. He really seemed to listen and inquiry about my answers. If it had been my mom or even one of my friends they would have dropped the subject after I answered the question. Paul wanted to know more, more than anyone else I had ever met.

"The lyrics just seem so honest and real." I decided.

This carried on for a few more minutes. I hated admitting this to myself, but I liked a lot of his answers. He wasn't the player I had thought he was a few hours ago.

When we pulled up to the driveway, we both paused for a few seconds. I figured he would just get out of the car and and walk into his house, but after a few uncomfortable silent seconds, I said, "I'll walk you to your door."

He smiled as if he had been waiting for that the entire night.

"Well, it was nice seeing you again. Have a good night." I told him after the silent thirty second walk to his porch doorstep.

"Wait," He almost whispered as he grabbed my hand to pull me back.

His pull hadn't hurt, but it had jolted me back close enough to look into his eyes again.

Not this again.

I looked away for a second, trying to yank my hand away but his grip was too firm.

He started drawing small circles on my hand with his thumb. It felt, nice. I felt like I belonged there, with him, at that moment.

His hand dropped from my hand, leaving me oddly disappointed and my hand colder. The heat came back to my body again when he touched my chin, positioning it up to look at him.

His gaze started at my eyes and transitioned down to my lips.

What is he doing? I thought to myself.

Is he, is he, going to try to...?

He started to close the gap between the two of us, I could smell a mixture of pinewood and cologne. I liked it.

Before he could get any closer, I turned my head leftwards, dodging the lip kiss and turning it into a cheek kiss.

He seemed a little bit disappointed but he went with it anyways. His lips were warm, but gentle on my cheek. I wondered if it would have been anything like that if he had kissed me, but I took those thoughts out of my mind.

"I, I have to go. Have a good night!" I quickly said and I practically jogged back into my car and pulled away.

What was going on here?

I met this guy yesterday and suddenly he's trying to get to know me and then kiss me?

Questions and thoughts ran through my head as I pulled back into my driveway.

I jumped into the shower as I tried to figure out what the hell had happened today.

I'm still unsure if I knew what.

 **I changed the high school's name to Quileute Tribal School because that's the actual name in La Push. I'm trying to keep things accurate even though this is purely fiction haha.**

 **School's coming back so expect delayed updates. This year's a really important one for me in school. I'll try to update at least once a month, maybe twice. I'm not sure if it will be that infrequent but I don't want to promise anything I can't keep up with. I'll try my best but my life isn't fanfcition, as I'm sure you know.**

 **A hooray for this chapter being almost 7,000 words. I can't believe I wrote that much. Hopefully this will keep you tied down until I get another one up. I worked long and hard on this chapter so I hope it was enjoyable for you guys.**

 **Do you guys want a Paul's POV with this chapter? I wasn't planning on doing anymore but I feel like it could really help seeing this chapter from Paul's perspective. Could you guys tell me what you think by reviewing.**

 **I'm not sure how you liked my other Paul's POV chapter. I tried to make it run around the same story line as Lydia's main POV, with added information and scenes. I think the worst part of an alternating POV imprint-imprintee story(which this fanfic isn't becoming btw) is when the chapters seem the exact same with little to no added information by the changing POV's.**

 **Just tell me what you guys think, please! I want to know what you guys are liking and disliking about the story so far.**

 **If I don't do a Paul's POV version of this chapter I might go along with Lydia's story line. The next chapter would be her date with Matt, that guy from the lunch line in Chapter 2. Stay tuned and patient guys! :)))**

 **P.S I'll try to update once more by the end of this week but no promises, just a head's up.**


	6. SNEAK PEAK of Chapter 6

Chapter 6-Moving too fast(Sneak Peak!)

 **Sorry if you guys thought this was an entire new chapter, I tried not to be mis-leading.**

 **This week has been super busy and I wanted to give you guys something before the entire chapter comes out.**

 **This story takes place after Breaking Dawn. Although the Twilight book series is set during the early 2000's, mine is set during present time to make it more relatable and easier to write. Just wanted to clarify to those who were curious.**

 **Paul's POV**

I clicked the my car key's lock button, setting off a beeping sound after I shut the door.

For the second day in a row, I had found myself at the dog park.

The first hadn't been by choice and frankly the second wasn't one either.

Ever since Quil had told me to come back to the dog park, my mind had been set on going back. I knew it was the slimest of slimest possibilities that the girl would have been back, but it was all I had. I spent my whole day thinking about this moment, imagining what it would be like to finally learn my imprint's name. I wondered why I felt so excited and not disgusted. That's what it had seemed like for me with the other guys and their imprints. They were always all over each other and seemed attached at the hip. They couldn't be a part for more than a few days and even that seemed to effect both parties.

I remember the two weeks Kim had been away on vacation with her family. Jared had moped around the entirety of the two weeks, just waiting for Kim to come back. He had even contemplated phasing and going to see her. He probably would have if she hadn't been in Hawaii. We may have been able to run faster than even some cars, but we couldn't walk on water. They had talked everyday, when they woke up and before they went to bed. I hadn't wanted to know all the details but that was the only thing Jared could think about when we were on patrol together. I have Sam to blame for sticking the two of us together for those weeks. All he did was recall the last time they talked. Ugh, he was so annoying with his, Kim this and Kim that. Only four more days til _Kim_ comes home. I wonder if _Kim's_ excited to see me.

It was nauseating.

I never had wanted to be so dependent on someone. Not being able to go a couple days without seeing someone, didn't sound as appealing to me as it did for all the other guys. They liked the strong bond they had with their imprint, I thought it was suffocating.

Now there were five guys who had imprinted. Seth and Embry still hadn't and Brady and Collin were still new to the whole phasing thing. It had only been four months since they had first phased.

There were one or two guys that Sam told us to keep a look out for. Although, he had told us their names and we'd seen their faces, I had still forgotten what they looked like. Although the action with Renesmee and the Voltori had ended months ago, people from the reservation were still showing signs of phasing.

I couldn't say if I enjoyed being a wolf. The brotherhood with the guys was nice. I wouldn't have hung out with them if I hadn't phased, but I had other friends before that. I would have been fine. It had been almost three years since I had first phased and I was pretty used to it by now. It was just a way of life, my life. I wondered if we all thought about what our lives would have been like if we had never phased. I think Quil and Seth had been the happiest when they found out. Brady and Collin thought it was cool. The four of us who had first turned had the most trouble. The reason why the Jacob, Sam, and Jared probably liked being wolves better than me was because of their imprints. Being a wolf had led them to their imprints. To them, it was worthwhile. I never understood what they meant, but now I did. Well, sort of. I had never heard of an imprint rejecting her imprintee, let alone a wolf rejecting his own imprint. I wondered if either could happen. I still couldn't figure out what I was going to do.

I had definitely felt drawn to my imprint, but I had never met her before. La Push was so small she probably had just moved her. La Push wasn't exactly somewhere most people moved to. Usually the people who lived in La Push had grown up here. They stayed because that's what their parents did, and their kids would probably do the same thing too.

Even though I had thought about rejecting my imprint, I still found myself at the dog park. I'd figure out what I was going to do after I found out her name. I should at the very least get to know this girl. See what she was about. I might as well test out the goods before I decided to throw them away, right?

I walked around the dog park for a few minutes. I checked the place we had met near the water fountain and came up with nothing. I soon realized I probably should have brought a dog with me. Although my large height already made me stick out, being at a dog park with no dog made me stick out even more. A few dogs had even come up to me. I was kind of used to it. The guys in the pack had experienced it too. Dogs were wolves who had domesticated. Werewolves were more like dog's distant cousins. All dogs had some sense of familiarity with all of us.

After walking around the dog park, twice. I realized it was a lost cause. Maybe I wasn't meant to find my imprint after all. That was fine with me, it would my life simpler anyways.

Since it had been Quil who had given me the advice about going back to the dog park, I figured I should talk to him about this. Maybe he would be able to help out.

He texted me telling me he was at Sam's house. Since I had come straight from work I decided to go home and change into different, nicer smelling clothes. Everything in La Push was only a few minutes away. I started walking towards Sam's house instead of driving, it would give me a chance to clear my head.

 **Hope this will be enough to hold you guys over in the weeks to come.**

 **Expect the full Chapter 6 one or two weeks from now. Please let me know you if you guys like this sneak preview thing. Once Chapter 6 is actually up, I'll probably delete this sneak preview(unless it gets rid of the comments from this chapter).**

 **Please review or PM and tell me if you'd rather wait a week or more for a full version of a chapter or have a sneak peak to tide you over. I'd like to know for further reference.**

 **Let me know if you like the sneak preview. Does it get you excited for the full version? Get reviewing guys. It really motivates me.**

 **Side note: Sorry if there are any typos or misspellings. I don't have a beta or anything and I try to read things over before uploading but mistakes happen. From time to time I go back to my earlier chapters and edit them for mistakes. It's not a bother if you point something I may have missed. It makes me better as a writer and improves the story as a whole.**

 **Some things here may subject to change as I continue writing, editing, and updating Chapter 6.**

 **Have a great day guys! :)**


End file.
